1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to multilevel networks and, in particular, to a wireless network of intelligent transceiver nodes which employ local processing and node-to-node data messaging to hand off messages from an origination point to a destination point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireless networks such as the cellular phone system are well known in the prior art. Such networks are complex and are based on the apparent need for real time connectivity. Consumer applications of networks such as cellular phones have promoted a perception that robust real-time connections are a requirement of wireless communications. Real-time connections are very expensive in terms of equipment and air-time. Many wireless data applications have been designed around real-time communications because it has been available, but many more potential applications have been unable to be cost justified using this technology.
For many applications the requirement for a real-time connection is an artificial constraint, and has limited the development of short-range messaging between devices. There is a need for an inexpensive, flexible, expandable network to replace traditional network concepts which require the installation of an expensive fixed infrastructure prior to the operation of the network. Cellular phones, for example, require that every subscriber phone communicates only with the cellular base station. Even though there may be thousands of actual phones in the area, they are not capable of direct communication with each other.